


Sunshine & Flowers

by dsthgsoul



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsthgsoul/pseuds/dsthgsoul
Summary: Deine Mittagspausen wurden durchaus interessanter, als ein junger Mann, der jeden Tag einen anderen Blumenstrauß verschenkte, begann aufzukreuzen.





	Sunshine & Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiriert von: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O5AOj_EjAsY 1:43
> 
> Die Idee hatte ich schon, als das Video rauskam. Es wurde mal Zeit, sie umzusetzen.

In deiner Mittagspause mochtest du es rauszugehen. Mal etwas frische Luft schnappen, zum Bistro nebenan gehen oder auch mal gepacktes Essen draußen essen. Das machte es möglich, die Arbeit auszuhalten.

Und bald hattest du schon einen ganz anderen Grund, so oft in der Mittagspause vor die Tür deines Arbeitsplatzes zu treten. Eines Tages fing ein junger Mann dort an, öfters zu erscheinen. Anfangs hattest du dir nicht viel dabei gedacht. Wobei es schon seltsam war, dass er dort immer einfach so mit einem kleinen Blumenstrauß rumstand. Und dieser war jeden Tag anders. Du konntest nicht sagen, dass dich das nicht neugierig machte.

Irgendwann kamst du genau dann, als der junge Mann jemandem dem Blumenstrauß gab. Durch deine Beobachtung wurde dir klar, dass die alte Dame den jungen Mann nicht kannte. Natürlich warst du sehr überrascht. Du hattest gedacht, dass der Mann immer auf jemanden wartete, um der Person die Blumen zu geben. Zum Beispiel seiner Freundin. Immerhin war der Mann auch noch ziemlich attraktiv. Er würde doch bestimmt eine Freundin haben.

Also nahmst du dir vor, den Mann nun genauer als sonst zu beobachten, wenn du ihn sahst. Und tatsächlich stelltest du fest, dass er seine Blumensträuße immer irgendwelchen Personen gab, die an ihm vorbeiliefen. Er stand dort, beobachtete die Leute, die ebenfalls dort waren und gab seinen Strauß einer Person, die er sich auswählte. Du fragtest dich, warum er das tat. Er musste wohl ein gutes Herz haben. Du fragtest dich auch, ob er dir wohl einen Strauß geben würde, würdest du an ihm vorbeilaufen. Denn das tatest du bewusst immer nicht, obwohl du ihn so gerne von näherer Entfernung sehen würdest. Wie war wohl seine Stimme? Wie würde wohl sein Lächeln aussehen, wenn es an dich gerichtet wäre? 

Eigentlich wäre es nicht schwer gewesen, das rauszufinden. Doch du hattest Angst, dass etwas schiefgehen konnte. Diese Angst war ziemlich unberechtigt und das wusstest auch du, jedoch konntest du nicht den Mut fassen, zu dem gut aussehenden jungen Mann zu gehen. Vielleicht würde er dir ja gar nicht den Blumenstrauß geben. Was würdest du dann tun? Solltest du ihn ansprechen? Ihn nach seiner Nummer fragen? Sicherlich nicht. Das konntest du nicht.

Eines Tages sahst du den Mann nicht. Verdutzt schautest du dich um, um ihn vielleicht doch noch zu entdecken. Das war bisher noch nie passiert. Jeden einzelnen Wochentag war er zur Zeit deiner Mittagspause dagewesen. Vielleicht war ihm was dazwischen gekommen. Oder er war krank geworden. Ging es ihm gut? Oder vielleicht würde er gar nicht mehr kommen. Vielleicht hatte er keinen Grund mehr, jeden Tag herzukommen. Dieser Gedanke erschrak dich sehr. Er machte deinen Tag immer ein kleines Bisschen besser.

Langsam gingst du zu dem Platz, wo er normalerweise immer stand. Dort angekommen sahst du auf dem Boden und fragtest dich, was du jetzt wohl tun solltest.

»Entschuldigung? Das ist mein Platz«, sprach dich ein Mann an. Überrascht wandtest du deinen Kopf in seine Richtung. Es war der junge Mann, auf den du dich jeden Tag freutest. Und ein Blumenstrauß war auch in seiner Hand.

Du wusstest nicht, wie du darauf antworten solltest. So hattest du dir eure erste Begegnung nicht vorgestellt (und ja, fantasiert hattest du darüber gerne). Wie erwartet war er von naher Entfernung tatsächlich noch gut aussehender. »Äh… Ich…«

»Oh, nein. Das war ein Scherz! Mich stört es natürlich nicht, wenn du hier stehst. Ganz im Gegenteil!«, versuchte er die Situation zu retten. Nun fiel dir auf, wie schön sein Lächeln war.  
»Ah, okay, hmm«, antwortetest du.

»Also-«  
»Also-«

Ihr beide spracht gleichzeitig, was je ein Kichern aus euch rausbrachte.

»Du zuerst«, lächelte er dich an. 

»Okay. Also ich sehe dich hier öfters… Du bist immer zur Zeit hier, wann ich Mittagspause habe«, fingst du an zu erzählen. Du hofftest nur, dass du nichts Dummes sagtest, denn vor dir stand ein wirklich süßer Typ und du wolltest deine Chance nicht vermasseln.

»Ich habe dich auch bemerkt! Und ich habe bemerkt, dass du mich bemerkt hast«, grinste er nun belustigt. Das… war natürlich schon etwas peinlich. Die Blickaustausche zwischen euch waren also kein reines Wunschdenken. 

»Ach ja… Was kann ich nur sagen… Schön, dass das Interesse auf beiden Seiten vorliegt«, antwortetest du selbstbewusst und hofftest, dass es so cool klang wie in deinem Kopf.

»Da hast du wohl recht«, flirtete er zurück. »Und ich denke, ich habe hier noch was für dich.«

Er kam dir näher, um dir den Blumenstrauß zu überreichen. Es war der Moment, auf den du schon lange gewartet hattest und er war noch besser, als du ihn dir hättest vorstellen können. Du dachtest dir, dass du dieses Lächeln noch lange sehen wolltest. Ihr unterhieltet euch noch etwas, bevor es für dich Zeit war zu gehen. Und dann hattest du tatsächlich seine Handynummer - und ein Date.

An diesem Tag war der Strauß mit roten Blumen gefüllt und du nahmst das als ein gutes Zeichen. Immerhin wusstest du kaum was von Blumen, aber Rot steht für Liebe und das konnte eigentlich nichts Schlechtes sein.


End file.
